


Pepper's OTP

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pepper Ships It!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper sails the good ship Thunder Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Another forgotten ThunderShield story I forgot to post. Not beta-ed sorry bout it.

“The color of your shirt,” Thor said smiling as he reached out to brush his hand gently against the pale blue cotton of Steve’s shirt. “I like it. The color of the sky after a departing storm. It compliments your eyes.”

“Uh... thanks?” Steve replies fumbling for words as he turned several shades of pink. There is a long and loaded pause as they look at one another not quite sure what to do or say. When the toaster goes off.

“Ah! My meal has finished it’s time in the tiny oven.” He removes his hand which had been resting on Steve’s shoulder and busies himself with removing his pop tarts from the toaster. “Farewell Steven, I am off to battle in Street Fighter with Agent Barton!” He smiles broadly at Steve before turning and leaving with his plate stacked with confections.

“JARVIS.... what is...”

“It’s a videogame.” A voice interrupts his question. He looks around the room and realizes it’s Pepper who is sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea as she reads something on her tablet. She looks up smirking at him.

“Thanks Pepper,” He smiles trying not to hide that he had not realized she had been there. He flashes her a smile before going back to preparing his lunch. He’s looking for the cheese in the refrigerator when she speaks again.

“So you and Thor?” Steve realizes she is now seated at the counter, her tablet set down and looking over to him.

“I’m not sure I follow?” Steve replied hoping not to betray his feelings which he had always felt he managed to keep private.

“I just mean... The way he looks at you.” She smiles, a faraway look in her eyes. “Just a moment ago, pardon the pun but it was electric.”

“I’m still not sure what you mean Pepper,” Steve willing back the blush threatening to spread across his face.

“Steve there’s no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed. I think the whole thing is pretty damn adorable.” She says softly as she collects her tablet and beverage before moving to leave the kitchen. She turned in the doorway to Steve. “I know it might all seem a bit much, but I think you guys underestimate just how gentle and deep he is.” Before Steve can protest she is gone.

 

That Evening

 

Thor was in the gym practicing some of the combat training Natasha had taught him when he heard the faint sound of heels clicking on the polished concrete.

“Lady Pepper, how may I be of service?” His voice jovial despite being confused as to why she was looking at him with a discernable smirk.

“Hello Thor.” Her words friendly but her gaze more appreciative. “As much as I could use some... service. I’m actually here about Steve.”

“Has something befallen Steven?” His voice suddenly very concerned and his body tensing.

“No no, nothing happened to Steve,” Pepper quickly replied holding her hand out assuring him there was no need for alarm. “I noticed the way you look at him.”

“Has he mentioned this attention to you? I know that it is not normally accepted to have feelings of a romantic nature towards members of one's own gender in this realm.” Thor’s voice drained of it’s infectious joviality becoming melancholy.

“Steve didn’t say anything.” Pepper said reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder in comfort.  “I think he just doesn’t realize he’s being flirted with.”

“Why would he not realize?” Thor questioned, his brows knit together in confusion.

“Steve’s from a different time. He’s old fashioned and I don’t think he got hit on much before he  joined the military.”

“I will gladly accept any advice you can offer Lady Pepper,” Thor’s face resembling that of an abandoned puppy.

“I’d be glad to help Thor.I have a few ideas...” Pepper said with a massive smile.

 

The Next Day

 

There was a quiet knock at Steve’s door. He set down his sketchbook and went to answer it. He was met with Thor who sheepishly smiled at him.

“Good afternoon Steven.”

“Hi Thor, what can I do for you?” Steve smiled.

“I was wondering Steven if you would consider allowing me to take you out on a date.” Thor said looking up to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve stared blankly his mouth moving attempting to form words.

“I know there is a chance that you do not share my inclinations or that you simply do not see me this way. However I feel the sun breaking through clouds when I look upon your face. I would journey to all nine realms for the honour of holding your hand in mine. I will happily wait until the days of Ragnarok for a chance to taste your lips upon my own. And so if you wish it, I would be honoured to court you in a manner befitting a man as breathtaking and exceptional in mind, heart and body as yourself.” Finishing his soliloquy he presented Steve with a bouquet of white irises.

“Thor... I” Steve sputtered a look of absolute shock on his face.

“Steven I understand that my words may not have been welcome and you only need say so and I will never speak of this again.”

“No... Thor I... I would love to go on a date.” Steve said quietly as he took the flowers from Thor and leaned in pressing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Meanwhile In Pepper’s Office

 

“YES! Canon!” She screamed raising her arms in the air. A second later Happy appeared a terrified look on his face.

“Someone has a canon?”

“No Happy not that kind of canon. Can you bring me the champagne from the fridge?”

“Of course Pepper,” Happy said with relief as he left.

“I can’t wait to make gifs of that kiss!” She laughed to herself quietly as she set about opening photoshop.


End file.
